Konoha Bobobobo Bobobo and the Ninja Olympics
by SuperLuxray
Summary: *Side Story is not a part of the Original Story* Tsunade visited the Bobobo gang about the Ninja Olympics. So they got ready and went to Ninja Olympics. But they are other competitors that want to win the grand prize.What events might occur to our heroes? Will Team Seven and Bobobo will win the grand prize or lose? GasserxBeauty, NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo And the Competition of the Ninja Olympics!

A Crossover of Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Disclaimer: I do not own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and Naruto

Narrator: Hello guess what it's time for a side story! It's not the part of the story. It's just some side story that when Bobobo gang and Team 7 competes in the 45th anniversary Ninja Olympics where ninjas competes for the ultimate prize, a trophy, 100 million ryo and also five wishes. That's where our heroes will compete but they are other teams who are willing to win. Who will win? Who will take home to grand prize? Find out on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Competition of the Ninja Olympics!

*Playing Baka Survivior Orchestra*

Meanwhile in the Luxury Hotel where the Bobobo Gang lives.

*Beauty is reading a magazine while Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler goofs off. Gasser is practicing his Stink Blade moves for the next battles. Softon is meditating and Hatenko is admiring Don Patch*

Beauty: *sighs* I wonder if anything's fun in this village. I wished that we need more excitement. I wished Sakura and Naruto was here.

Bobobo: *goofing off with Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler* YEAH PEACE AND SERENITY!

*Someone knocks the door*

Beauty: It's open.

*Someone opens the door and it's no other than Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage*

Tsunade: Seems like you're all doing well.

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler: LADY HOKAGE DO WE HAVE A MISSION DO WE DO WE DO WE DO WE DO WE DOOOOOOOOOO WEEEEEEEEEEEEE? *but then Tsunade knocks their heads*

Tsunade: I came here to tell you that we're having the 45th anniversary Ninja Olympics. Tomorrow, I hope that you've been practicing.

Bobobo: Of course we did, we trained harder like never before. Cause I knew something would happen.

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler: *shows her their abs* Cause we've been working out.

Tsunade: I see. So are you going to compete.

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler: YEAH WE ARE! WE'RE GOING TO SHOW THESE NINJAS HOW WE ROLL!

?: Did someone saw Ninja Olympics cause I been waiting for that to happen.

Beauty: Huh Gasser!

Gasser: Count me in too.

Softon: Sounds like fun I've been training non-stop for this, so it's time for me to show off my skills.

Hatenko: I'm competing too for the Don.

Beauty: I'll go too.

Tsunade: Glad to hear that. But I must warn cause the opponents you see are no other than the Konoha 11, they're been training their butts off all day and nights and won't stop. So I want you to face them. You'll be with Team Seven tomorrow. And also the Ninja Olympics starts at 12pm so don't be late understand.

Bobobo Gang: Right!

Tsunade: So get a good rest we don't need someone to get tired quickly. Well It's best that I'll be going. I see you guys tomorrow.

Beauty: Don't worry, we will. Guys what are we going to do.

Bobobo: Let's go to the Ichiraku Ramen for dinner.

Beauty: *sighs and thinking* They're not even listening to me.

*In Ichiraku Ramen*

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Dengaku Man: *eating and slurping noodles*

Beauty: Since Lady Tsunade told us about the Ninja Olympics, I feel kinda nervous. I think we need some Olympics clothes that suit the competition.

?: I think I can help with that.

Beauty: Ahh Sakura!

Sakura: If you really need right clothes for the Olympics, just go to a clothing shop.

Beauty: They have that.

Sakura: Yep, they have just what you want it.

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: SAKURA! *they tackled her to the ground*

Don Patch: Where have you been? You missed training for a week!

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah! What are you playing us for fools?

Bobobo: And as your punishment, we're tackling you! Now what are you going to say huh?

Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: Huh! Huh!

Sakura: GET OFF OF ME *punches Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler to the sky but calms down and continues to talk at Beauty. Gasser, Softon, and Hatenko.* So you want me to show you to the shop.

Gasser: Yeah!

*In the clothing shop named The Shizzle!

Beauty: That's the best the author can do.

Gasser: Sounds stupid.

_Don't make me fire you both from this side story. Understood?_

Beauty, and Gasser: Yes we know.

Sakura: I'll buy so get whatever you want for the Olympics.

Beauty: Thanks Sakura. *Runs to the store to buy some clothes for the Olympics*

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: YAY! SAKURA IS GOING TO BUY THE CLOTHES FOR US!

Sakura *eyes bulging out*: I SAID TO GET SOME CLOTHES FOR THE OLYMPICS, NOT SOME STUPID CLOTHES!

Don Patch: LIKE YOURS MISS SAKURA!

Sakura: *throws a huge rock at Don Patch's head.* They're lucky I'm buying.

Softon: Those three sure makes you mad don't they?

*Meanwhile at the store*

Beauty: Hmm let's see, *picks out the clothes but it doesn't suits her but then she found her perfect clothes* This is cute I bet that I can use this for the rounds and also. *picks out the perfect swimsuit* I was the best swimmer for my third year of summer camp and really trained by my friends. I wonder how's Bobobo and the others are doing.

*Meanwhile the Wiggin Trio picked out clothes for the Olympics but they picked out normal clothes just to look handsome.*

Sakura: YOU BETTER BE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING TO WEAR FOR THE OLYMPICS OR I'LL HAVE TO POUND YOU THREE AGAIN WOULD I?

The Wiggin Trio: No Sakura.

Softon: *picks out the white undershirt and white pants. Walks to the room where it says "create clothes"* Excuse me do you think that you can make these into more cool ones?

Gasser: *saws a undershirt with a crossed skull on the back of the undershirt.* Now this is my style.

Hatenko: Now this is the best thing I saw. *saws a sweatshirt of Don Patch and the orange sweatpants with pockets* I'm buying these clothes.

*All of our heroes is at the counter*

Worker: Here you go.

Sakura: Thank you.

Beauty: Wow that's great Sakura thank you for your help.

Sakura: Any time. And Bobobo, please help us win the Ninja Olympics.

Bobobo: Don't you worry. We trained hard for this. So this will be easy.

Sakura: Thank you Bobobo I'll see you all tomorrow.

Beauty: Bye Sakura.

Gasser: Let's go back to the hotel.

*Back at the Hotel*

Bobobo: So we got what we wanted so it's time to go to bed for tomorrow we need to get up really early. So good night. *goes to bed and sleeps*

Beauty: *yawns* I'm sleepy too Good night everyone.

The Gang: Good night. *they all went to bed and sleeps*

*Next Morning*

*The gang all went to living room with their clothes on for the Ninja Olympics. Beauty wears a pink shirt with shorts pink with white stripes. Her shoes are sneakers with pink and white stripes on them. Gasser wears black undershirt with a skull with a X-shaped cross on the back of the shirt. His sweatpants are blue and shoes are red. Softon wears an yellow undershirt with an Ice Cream Logo on the back and sweatpants with white and he has sneakers with the Ice Cream Logo and are also white. Hatenko wears an orange sweatshirt with Don Patch Logo and sweatpants with pockets and also has Red and Orange Sneakers. Don Patch has a grey jacket with the undershirt inside the jacket with sweatpants who are also grey with sneakers with gold bling. Jelly Jiggler wears an undershirt and red shorts. Bobobo wears an undershirt and blue shorts with red and white shoes. And they're all ready to go to the Ninja Olympics*

Bobobo: Everyone let's go.

*The Bobobo gang started walking to the Ninja Olympics, stand by side with each other as they walking to the Ninja Olympics.*

*Meanwhile in the Ninja Olympics' entrance, Konoha 11 and the Konoha 11's teachers were waiting for the grand opening.*

Kakashi *in his flak jacket with dark blue sweatpants, reading his make-out book*: Well looks like you're here early, Bobobo.

*Kakashi saw the Bobobo gang*

Rock Lee *In his normal training clothes*: So this is the man who fought Lady Tsunade.

Neji: And he's with the Team Kakashi.

Might Guy *with his green shirt and green shorts*: No matter what they send someone here we will win no matter what and we will declare champions again this year. Remember Team Guy, we must win no matter what the cost. If the other teams try to get in your way, crush them with all of the youth and your might. Cause the youth will be in your hearts.

Rock Lee *crying tears of joy*: Guy Sensei, your encouragement words means a lot to me! I will do my to impress you and win the Ninja Olympics with every bit of strength I got.

Tenten *with her hair in a bun and with qipao with white and red shorts.*: Seriously, this team of competition is going to be hard through the day.

Shikamaru *with a normal grey shirt with black shorts*: I sweat this is going to be a drag. This competition is going to get fierce and fierce by the moment.

Naruto: *In his orange and back jacket with Orange undershirt and orange and blue shorts with black sandles.*: Bobobo you're here I thought you would be late again.

Bobobo: Well I wouldn't miss it for the cause I've been training!

Kakashi: The doors are about to open. Everyone is with me correct.

Team Seven and Bobobo gang: Yes!

*The doors of the Ninja Olympics opens and everyone sees an outside arena with everyone in their seats cheering for the ninja that's going to be participating. They have competing games and they have a forest, with Tsunade and Shizune as the sponsors.

Shizune: Good afternoon, citizens. My name is Shizune. Tsunade and I are going to going to be your sponsers for the entire day at the Ninja Olympics. Lady Tsunade you have something to say with the fans and the teams that are going to competing for the Ninja Olympics.

Tsunade: I am so glad to be here at this wonderful day. What I'm saying is teams competing at each other and trained to win these events. So now I am here to present the ninjas who will be competing for the entire day. Here comes our competitors.

*The crowds cheers excitingly at Konoha 11 as they walked to the stage.*

Tsunade: Today is when we present out judges from different universes.

*The screens go to the judges*

Tsunade: Our first judge is Son Goku from DBZ Universe.

Goku: Hi everyone, I'm so excited to be here in this exciting day in the Ninja Olympics. So everyone do your best and I'll be rooting for ya.

Tsunade: Our second judge is Ash Ketchum from the Pokemon Universe.

Ash: I'm so fired up that I'll be watching Ninjas competing with each others in events. I wish I'm competing but I can't ninja stuff *laughs* So do the best you can competitors.

Tsunade: And last but not least is Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach Universe.

Ichigo: It's a great honor to be here for Lady Tsunade and also the ninja that competing. I'm sure that whoever teams win the Ninja Olympics will be proud of themselves. So go teams! *The fangirls cheers wildly at Ichigo.*

Tsunade: Okay now's the time to get to the rules. Shizune.

Shizune: These are the rules that you going to have to follow. The Teams will have to go to the event that Lady Tsunade is going to say. Rule No.1 : You can use your transformations to win the events. Rule No.2: No you can use help for your advantage. And rule no.3: Teams will select someone to participate in a event, but remember everybody have to participate.

Tsunade: And now we will select the color of the team. Team Guy will be on the green. Team Asuma will be on the yellow. Team Kakashi will be on the red. And Team Kurenai will be on the blue.

Shizune: And now the prizes.

Tsunade: If the teams is on third, they will get second prizes. Special Kunais and food pills, and 500000 ryo. If the teams are on second, they will get the first prizes: A Ninjutsu reference book so you can master new ninjutsus like never before, new armors for the team and 1,000,000 ryo. When the teams are the champions of the Ninja Olympics, they will receive the grand prizes: 120,000,000,000 ryo, a coolest trophy and also twelve wishes for each member of the winning team.

Beauty: Twelve wishes wow, now we gotta win this right guys.

Bobobo: Wow all of this money is going to be mine, when we win this, I'm going to buy the biggest mansion and will become the best billionaire on Earth?

Don Patch: When I win this, I'm going to get an amusement park that tons of fun and will be the best amusement park on Earth and I will be the main character!

Jelly Jiggler: When I'm going to win, I'm going to buy mansion filled with jelly!

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler: Then it's settled, we're going to win for the money!

Beauty *eyes bulging out*: Guys now's not the time to be planning around we gotta win!

Tsunade: So now the moment that you all been waiting for… The ultimate prize of all, you will get 10 S-ranked missions.

Naruto: WOW 10 S-RANKED MISSIONS. THAT'LL BE AWESOME!

Tsunade: So now's the time to begin the events. Let the games BEGIN!

*Everyone cheered wildly at Tsunade.*

Narrator: Now this is going to be the exciting story ever. Which team will win the grand prize, is it the red team, blue team, green team, or maybe the yellow team? What events will they participate in? Find out next time on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Ninja Olympics!

Author Notes: I started this side story because I thought of it and published it for you enjoyment. So keep read and review on my side story and my original story and I will see you later.


	2. Super Patch is back! First Event begins!

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Ninja Olympics A Crossover of Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Narrator: Hello dudes and dudettes. All I can say is LET THE NINJA OLYMPICS BEGIN! Last time Bobobo and the Gang were playing around until Tsunade came here and told them about the Ninja Olympics and told them to be there at 12pm. So they're at Ichiraku Ramen they were discussing how to get clothes for the Ninja Olympics until Sakura came here and took them to a clothes shop where they were shopping for clothers and then in the next day, they put on their clothes on for the Ninja Olympics and then went to the entrance of the Ninja Olympics and the Ninja Olympics 's door opens and sees an entire arena filled with audience and also guest starts from different universes. And also the competition of the grand prize begins now. Who will win the first round? Find out in this exciting chapter of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Ninja Olympics!

*Starts playing Baka Survivor Orchestra*

*Meanwhile at the standout of our Red Team including Bobobo Gang and Team Seven, they're trying to strategize their game plan.*

Kakashi: Alright the first round is the 100m racing so who's the fastest in this team.

Bobobo: Don Patch is. Even he's not showing it. He's going to help win this round.

Sakura: I know that the Blue Team is going to send out Kiba, the fastest ninja in Konoha.

Naruto: I know that the Green Team is going to send out Neji.

Kakashi: And also the Yellow Team is going to send out Choji.

Don Patch: Huh you mean that Fa-

*Naruto and Sakura covers Don Patch's mouth*

Sakura: You idiot don't said the "F" Word.

Naruto: Like Sakura said. If you said the "F" Word he's going to chew you like gum.  
Don Patch: I don't care what you said. I'm the main character, I do what I want.

Beauty: Except that you're not the main character

Kakashi: The event is starting. Don Patch, good luck.

Don Patch: Leave this to me. I'll win this thing in a flash.

Tsunade: Hello competitors, is everybody ready for the first event!

Audience: YEAH!

Tsunade: Then here come our runners!

*The audience cheers wildly as the screen goes to the runners that are competing.

Don Patch: This will be easy.

Kiba: Hah you think that you're going to beat me. I wish to see you try.

Don Patch: Oh really well when I win I'm going up to the top and you going to the bottom.

Kiba: Let's see about that.

Tsunade: Is everybody ready?!

*the audience responds with a wildly cheers.*

Tsunade: THEN LET THE EVENT BEGINS!

Yamato *as a referee*: On your mark… *holds up the gun* get set…GO! *shoots the gun in the sky and the runners started running with such speed*

Bobobo: GO DON PATCH!

Jelly Jiggler and Gasser: YEAH GET THEM DON PATCH!

*the runners were running for their life. Kiba takes the lead but Neji catches up until Don Patch follows them with such fervor. And now the three runners were tied in first*

Neji: I can't keep up with them much longer, I'm going to pass out *passes out which means two runners were tied in first*

Kiba: I wonder who will last, you or me.

Don Patch: I'm not planning to back down. I'm doing this for my friends.

Beauty: GO DON PATCH YOU CAN DO THIS!

Sakura: DON PATCH IF YOU LOSE I'M GONNA POUND YOU!

*the two runners were half way through the finish line but the two runners is still tied in first*

Bobobo: It's no use looks like I have to do this the hard way. DON PATCH IT'S ME BOBOBO, I AM HERE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU GOTTA WIN! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU FORGOT ABOUT YA-YA!

Don Patch: *shocked to hear the word Ya-ya means that he slowed down a bit, meaning that Kiba is in the first* Ya-ya

Bobobo: LISTEN DON PATCH, IF YOU LOSE THIS MATCH, YA-YA WILL BE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! PLEASE YOU GOTTA DO THIS FOR YA-YA!

Don Patch: He's right I can't lose. If I do, Ya-ya will be disappointed in me. I can't give up not yet I will not lose to a ninja. Not now, not never. I will win, I will win for my friends, I win for my family, AND I WILL WIN…FOR…YA-YA! *an light blue arua appears around Don Patch and sprinted to catch up to Kiba* I WILL NOT GIVE UP UNTIL I WIN FOR YA-YA! *sprinted faster to get past Kiba*

Kiba: WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE HAS EVER BEAT ME BEFORE, SEEMS LIKE I GOTTA DO MY SIGNATURE ATTACK, READY AKAMARU!

Akamaru: Roof Roof! *He follows Kiba and the two starts spinning around until they're turned into cyclones.

Kiba: FANG OVER FANG! *The Two Cyclones catches up to Don Patch, making the two runners tied in first.* I'm not going to lose to you! NOT EVER!

Don Patch: I MUST WIN FOR YA-YA *sprinted faster than before*

Kiba: NO NOT YET *Sprinted even further*

Don Patch: *Thinking* I gotta do this, I must!I gotta think the most painful memory in my life to become Professional Patch. *closes eyes*

*Most Painful Memory appears*

*Don Patch walking to Bobobo*

Don Patch: Bobobo can I please get some steak.

Bobobo: NO GET OUT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *grabs Don Patch and throws him to the Hokage's Mansion*

Don Patch: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *crashes in Tsunade's office*

Tsunade: *looks at Don Patch with anger*

Don Patch: Um Miso on a Stick? *gets pummeled by Tsunade*

*Most Painful Memory ends*

Don Patch: WHY?! WHY CAN I GET SOME STEAK! *glows quickly*

Beauty: Guys look Don Patch is glowing

Kakashi: What's Don Patch is doing?

Don Patch: *turns into Professional Patch*

Professional Patch: You sir, are going to lose this race.

Gasser: It's Professional Patch!

Bobobo: *not surprised* Oh great it's him.

Kiba: What, you've changed and also who's gonna stop me.

Professional Patch: I did *then screen goes zoom in and out until Professional Patch disappeared*

Kiba: WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!

Professional Patch: *sprinted through the finish line in the speed of light*

Kiba: *goes through the finish line second* YES YES I WON I WON! YESss… *saws Professional Patch sitting down criss-cross playing a video game*

Professional Patch: What took you so long, Kiba?

Kiba: But how! I thought that you gave up and left the race but now you win! NO HOW CAN'T BE I NEVER LOSE IN A RACE!

Choji and Neji: *came here tied in third*

Professional Patch: Now you know my speed. No matter what you do, you will never defeat me in that kind of speed.

Naruto: ALRIGHT PROFESSIONAL PATCH DID IT! HE WON! HE WON!

Beauty: ALRIGHT GO PROFESSIONAL PATCH!

*Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler and Gasser is celebrating their victory*

*Meanwhile in the Three Medal Stand (Look I don't know how Olympics stuff do alright, I know a few. Can you blame a guy)*

Tsunade: Congratulations Professional Patch. You are a winner in the 100M race. *put the gold medal in Professional Patch's neck*

Professional Patch: It was easy than I thought it would be, Miss Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: *He's better than Don Patch*

Beauty: YEAH PROFESSIONAL PATCH WON!

Bobobo: This calls for a celebration!

Sakura and Naruto: WOOHOO *hugs each other but realizes that they hugged each other, so they broke up that hug and blushes*

*The Screens zooms in and out and Professional Patch appears in a flash*

Professional Patch: Hello my friends.

Kakashi: Professional Patch, it's an honor to meet you.

Naruto: Wow you were so great in this event, you were super-fast, and even beat Kiba in the race today. You're awesome.

Professional Patch: I thank the compliment but I must rest for now.

Sakura: Wait Professional Patch, how long are you going to be in this form?

Professional Patch: Six hours.

Bobobo: SIX HOURS YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! IT DOESN'T MAKE NO SENSE TO ME ANYMORE!

Kakashi: Let's take a break for 5 minutes . And then we can discuss our plan for the second event: The Search and Find in the Woods Event. The Ninja Olympics have put half of the Forest in the event. So we need to be careful and try to figure out their hiding space. Does everybody understand.

Everyone: YEAH!

Kakashi: Alright we need 3 members who can participate in this event.

Bobobo: I'll do it.

Gasser: I'll do it too.

Professional Patch: I'm in.

Naruto: Hey I want to participate in this event.

Kakashi: You'll participate in the next event Naruto, for now we need to count on those three.

Naruto: Fine! *sits down and pouted*

Kakashi: Good now you three try to take a break.

*5 minutes later*

Kakashi: Okay break's over. Now it's time for the Second Event to begin hurry.

*Bobobo, Gasser, and Professional Patch went outside with the teams.*

Professional Patch: These teams are about to become serious, I must do everything I can to win this match for our team.

Gasser: Yeah they're not going to let us off the hook.

Bobobo: Remember no matter how skilled the others are, we must give it our all to go to the next event. And remember we must find the object so we can go back right?

Professional Patch and Gasser: Right.

Tsunade: Now the Second Event is about to begin, this event is the Search and Find in the Woods Event. Here are the instructions, you must look at your box where it has all of the things you must find. You have to pick one and also when you pick one you must go to the woods to find what you need for your next event.

Gasser: Sounds easy.

Professional Patch: Hm interesting I can't wait.

Tsunade: Now is everyone ready for the event?

Every Competitor: YEAH!

Tsunade: LET THE EVENT BEGIN! ON YOUR MARK…*pulls out a hand gun and holds it in the air.* …GET SET… *about to shoot it in the air* …GO! *shoots in the air*

*Every team started to run until the screen stops*

Narrator: The event has started. Professional Patch is back and ready to win. When our team wins or loses this event? Find out next time on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Ninja Olympics.


End file.
